Whose POV?
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: A look at the members of the SGC through others eyes. Whether they are a friend, a lover, a want to be love, or an ex-lover. Each story is a stand alone. Warning: Slash, Het, and Gen what ever my mindmuse wants
1. Daniel

Title: Whose POV  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Daniel/?- Slash  
Category: General/Romance  
Spoilers: None  
Season: Any- except six  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I and talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

Summary: A member of the SGC muses over their significant other.

XX

He can sit like that for hours. In his chair leaning over ancient writings. I don't think he's eaten all day. Nope, I hear his stomach growl. But he's so lost in the past he can't hear it. He doesn't even know I'm sitting here watching him. I have been for the past hour. I finished my work and was getting ready to take him home but when I walked into the room I couldn't. His face held such joy and wonder, I just sat down and watched him. He reaches for his coffee cup and makes a face when he notices it's cold. He turns in his chair the book still in hand and dumps the cold coffee in the sink. Then he pours himself another. Once back at the desk he sets the book down and opens the drawer he keeps his food in. He pulls out an energy bar and a Hershey's bar. He eats the Hershey's first. Slowly piece-by-piece as he reads the book. Every once and while stopping to write something down on the pad of paper beside him, then going back to just reading.

I'm sitting in a dark corner of his office. He doesn't have much light on. If it's too bright it gives him a headache and then he can't work. So he just has a desk lamp on. And the doors are shut, so no light from there. It's easy to hid in the dark in his room. His phone rings and he answers it. That short, sweet 'Hello.' Then he murmurs something and hangs up. He searches around his desk for something then moves and puts it in one of the trays outside his main door. I had them installed. An 'in' tray and an 'out' tray. So that Daniel could put his reports and things in it when someone needs them and they can pull them out of it and not have to disturb Daniel. He likes it. I like it. Everyone likes it. He gets testy sometimes when you bother him. This saves the sanity of Ol' Doc Jackson and the sanity of everyone else. He's sitting again. And reading. I wonder if he'll ever notice I am here.

Then there's a knock on the door. Just one simple knock letting Daniel know that there is a new report in the tray. Then you can hear the person walking off. When Daniel wants to he will get up and get it. He's eating his power bar now. And reading again. And he sits there and reads for another hour. For once in my life I'm not getting restless. I enjoy the time that I can watch him. We 'gate all over the universe and lately we haven't had the time to just sit and rest. I see him smiling. I wonder what's making him smile. Then he looks right at me.

"How long you going to sit there?" He asks. I guess I wasn't all that quiet.

"How'd you know I was here?" I ask stepping out of the shadows and sitting beside him.

"I heard you come in. I am getting better at that. You had better be more careful. You sounded like an elephant. Then I wanted to see how long you would sit there before becoming board. Two hours. That's a record. Usually it's two minutes." He stands and gets the folder from the tray. There are two.

"What's that?" I ask trying to see.

"SG-1's on stand down for a week. With how many teams General Hammond's got out and how hard we've been working, he said we deserved it."

"What's the second folder?"

"The memo for you." He says. And I laugh. Yes, General Hammond knows me. If they want me to read a memo give it to Daniel. He'll make sure I read it.

"So one question remains...your place or mine?"

"Your, Jack, always yours." He says as he's leaving the room. Sweet!


	2. Sam

Title: Whose POV  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Sam/?  
Category: Romance/General  
Spoilers: None  
Season: Any- except six  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I am talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

XX

She sitting there not knowing I am watching her. She and Daniel are both working in her garden. She called him earlier and he came over. It's the first time she had been on Terra Firma since spring had sprung and she wanted to work in her garden. Both are now planting a few flowers in the bed in the back of her yard. I can't figure out which ass looks better in tight jeans: Daniel's or Sam's. Of course I have seen Sam's ass in tight jeans before just never Daniel's. He usually wears khakis or BDU's when I see him and they are loose. But today he's wearing jeans. They look well worn. I guess I can say I have never really seen him outside of work.

Now they are both standing up. Sam says something to him and he nods. She disappears into the house and comes out ten minutes later with a tray of drinks and sandwiches. They both sit and eat while talking. I can't read their lips or hear what they are saying. Both are smiling the whole time though. Daniel rarely smiles like that. But Sam does almost all the time. That's one of the reasons I love coming to work. To see Sam.

But work is fun other wise. Except when a mission goes wrong. And the only group to have almost every mission go wrong is SG-1. Then everyone has their work cut out for them. And the nursing staff has trouble-keeping SG-1 from their fallen comrades, especially if Daniel is hurt. Nothing short of a threat to throw them out will keep them sitting down in the chairs and waiting. They are moving again. Daniel stands and strips off his shirt. He really has been working out. He's pulling something out of his pocket, a bandana to stop the sweat from getting in his eyes. Sam eyes his and gives a wolf whistle. He smiles back. Not shy at all. Then he tucks the shirt in his back pocket to use as a rag when she or he needs it.

Daniel has changed in his days at the SGC. He used to be really shy. Ok now whom did I come here to watch: Sam or Daniel. Hey, I'm a human being. I lust after whom I lust after. Not my fault that Daniel has Jack or he would be mine. This is a wet dream waiting to happen. Two of the hottest people at the SGC working in the sun on a hot day. Dressed practically naked.

I've been here for three hours when Daniel and Sam stop and talk. Then Daniel is hugging Sam and leaving. As he does he stops by where I am hiding and says out loud.

"Sam's waiting on you in the house. Said something about dinner and maybe a movie. You know you need a better hiding place. We saw you when you arrived. And you call your self a Major." Daniel said. I stand and he smiles and hugs me.

"Then I'll just go and have myself a wonderful evening." I say back to him as he leaves. As he opens his door a thought occurs to me. "Are you going to go home and take shower or just go to his place?"

"His place. The moment he sees me he'll go hard. And I'll complain about needing a nap 'cause I worked so hard. We probably won't make it to the living room or bedroom." He says smiling.

"So in other words I'm gonna have to give him some meds in the morning for his knees?"

"Yeah, Janet you probably will." Daniel says seconds before he drives away. And here I go. To see if Sam has the same ideas in mind that I do.


	3. Jack

Title: Whose POV  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/?  
Category: Romance/General  
Spoilers: None  
Season: Any- Except Six  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I am talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

XX

Jack's sitting in his house watching TV and drinking beer. You ask how I know this...well I have a co-conspirator. Daniel. Daniel is inside with him. Daniel and he talk. All the time. They are best friends. But nearly the whole base thinks they are lovers. Daniel is bi. Hell his boyfriend right now is Paul. But Jack's not. Jack's as straight as they come. Daniel had told Jack about his preferences from the beginning. And Jack didn't care. That's one of the reasons I love him.

He doesn't care about things like that. He's kind and caring. And have you seen his body? It's hot. Old age did well for him. I've watched him and Daniel work out. See if I had a thing for Daniel and he wasn't seeing Paul I would be all over him. But no. Still his body is nice. Not as nice as Jack's though.

Jack's a good man. No wonder I fell hard and fast for him. No one on this Earth is quite like him. No one in this galaxy. Believe me I know. I've been around the galaxy. On this mission and that. Heard about every alien everyone has met.

He's never really opened up to anyone but Daniel. They've shared so much. Jack lost his son. Daniel lost Sha're. Because of Daniel Jack his here today. I heard about the first mission to Abydos. Supposed to be a suicide mission. Because Daniel showed his it was worth living Jack didn't kill himself. That's one of the reason's everyone thinks they are lovers. Because of that first mission.

But all there is between these two is deep mutual respect. All I have to do is wait for the signal from Daniel before I knock on the door. Which the signal I'm waiting for is Daniel calling and hanging up before I can answer. Then I will show up. It's been planned for a while now. Its just every time we have tried it something happens. One of which was Jack burning the pizza and having to leave to eat so the house could air out.

There's the call. This is it. It means that Jack has talked about a willingness to have a relationship with me. God, I'm nervous. But hell wouldn't you be? He scares the shit out of everyone who meets him. Daniel answers the door. He invites me down to the den where they are sitting and watching a hockey game. We all talk for a while. Then Daniel's cell phone rings. It's Paul. Yeah, he's in on it too. He wants to see Daniel tonight. So Daniel excuses himself. Jack tells him to have fun and don't break any artifacts. I guess this is an inside joke because Daniel glares at him. Now Jack's looking at me a smile on his face.

"You know, all you had to do was ask. You didn't need to involve this elaborate plot." I'm staring at him. Did Daniel tell him? Did he catch Daniel?

"I didn't know if you saw me that way. Neither did Daniel." I say.

"Yes, he did. He's been doing all this and I've been helping him. He made that call to Paul and to you from right here beside me. Danny was playing both sides."

"Why that sneaky little..." Jack cuts me off.

"Sam, get over here." He says. I obey.


	4. Teal'c

Title: Whose POV  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Teal'c/? and Jack/Daniel  
Category: Romance/General  
Spoilers: Fire and Water  
Season: Any but Six  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I am talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

XX

He's so strong, and tall. I like men who hold their tongues. He's very simple yet complex. He can sit on the floor for hours. Due to the fact that he is an alien his room has a security camera in it. And I have access to it. And it surprises me that he has a thing with nudity. All the footage I've watched never has him in his room with out boxers on. He always wears them when he takes a shower. He goes into the bathroom in them and comes out in them.

Who knew he would like boxers so well. He has three drawers full of them. Most are presents from Daniel. From what I hear Daniel was the one to show Teal'c the wonders of Tau'ri clothes. And near every few weeks Daniel brings him another article. Whether it is a hat, a shirt, or a new pair of boxers. Teal'c also found suits fun. I remember the first time I saw Teal'c in one. It was at Daniel's funeral when everyone was made to believe that Daniel was dead. Afterward he complained about there being too many pieces to the suit. I wonder what he would think of a tuxedo.

Now he's training. I watch him do this for who knows how long. I love watching the care he puts into his routine. I don't hear Daniel walk up behind me. He watches me watch the screen for a few then clears his throat.

"Daniel! Don't do that. I swear Colonel O'Neill has been teaching you how to sneak up on people." I say in mock fury. Daniel knows I like Teal'c.

"Yes, well. Jack and I were going out to dinner and Teal'c invited himself. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"No one else?"

"Sam's busy. I near got my head taken off when I walked in. I choose to leave before she threatened other parts of my anatomy. Jack would like me to keep those around." he says smiling.

"I guess. Since you did invite Sam."

"Do a double date." Jack says as we enter O'Malley's. I gasp.

"What is a 'double date' O'Neill?" Teal'c asks.

"I think I should handle this Jack." Daniel says. Jack nods and shoves on me slightly. I think these two set me up. "Well a date is what someone does with someone they like. Like when Jack and I go out to eat. It's a form of courting. And a double date is when two couples go out together. Most humans double date when they do first dates with new people. It makes them feel safe."

"I see. Thank you, Daniel Jackson."

"As always my pleasure." Daniel said. I turn to glare at him. This just makes him smile harder.

"I believe these two have set us up, Dr. Fraiser." Teal'c said smiling at me.

"I believe they have." I say. But I can't be mad. I got what I wanted from it.


	5. Janet

Title: Whose POV  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Janet/?  
Category: Romance/General  
Spoilers: None  
Season: Except Six-After Hero's  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I am talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

XX

She's so beautiful. She has a grace about her. None compare. And she's feisty. She won't give up a patient no matter what. She takes her job seriously. Even if the job gets her down. I've bee there. When she loses a patient. It strikes her hard. But she doesn't give up on the next one. She fights till they are truly lost.

She cares. And after five years on the job here at the SGC most wouldn't. Not many of our infirmary staff last over a few months. Most can't take the pressure. She takes it in stride.

The base calls her a Napoleonic Power Monger thanks to you know who. That's only because she the only one on the base to tell him what to do besides General Hammond.

I don't know why I love her I just do. And she loves me. We've been a couple for a while now and the sight of her still takes my breath away. She smiles a lot in the SGC bout outside it she laughs. Her laugh is wonderful. Melodic and sweet. She threatens me with a longer needle in checkups every time I tell her this. But I know she likes it.

I know she's been hurt. Her ex-husband couldn't take her being military. She fears the rejection. But I know that she knows deep down I wouldn't do that to her. I wouldn't try to make her quit her job. Her job is her life. Like mine is for me.

I am waiting for her at a local Italian restaurant. We both were happy when the General gave us the time off. With SG-1 being off world for the past week and Janet helping Cassie get settled in college the week before we haven't sat down to a fast food meal or reheated meal together in a few weeks.

She's half an hour late and I'm worried. If she's late that meant a team came through hurt. Which means she could be there all night. I'm pulling out my cell phone when I see Jack enter the restaurant. He sees me and heads over to my table. He doesn't sit which means he's just dropping off a message.

"She'll be a little late. SG-12 came in hot with a few minor injuries." He says what he needs to then leaves. I smile. Janet must have sent him. Because she knows that just calling me would send me to the base quick as a flash. But since Jack was able to leave I know it's not that bad. My phone rings.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi. Order for me. I'm leaving now. It should be ready by the time I get there." Janet says.

"I will. Chicken?" I ask.

"Chicken is good. See you soon." Janet says before hanging up. She never gives me a chance t answer her. She never does. It's a quirk. One that I love about her. She has to get the last word in. I wave the waitress over and place our orders. She a regular waitress and knows about one of us ordering for two then the second arriving minutes before the food gets to the table.

Twenty minutes later as the waitress is bringing us our food she arrives. She's dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a sweater. As am I. As always she sits beside me at the table and not across from me. We spend so little time together outside of work we take all the touching we can get. After the waitress leaves we share a quick kiss.

"I've missed you, love." I say.

"I've missed you, Danny." She says back squeezing my leg.


	6. Daniel and Jack

Title: Whose POV  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Daniel/Jack  
Category: Romance/General  
Spoilers: The Serpant's Lair, The Movie, Hints at Season Six  
Season: Eight  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I am talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

XX  
This one's a little different  
XX

He's a very private man. Dr. Daniel Jackson that is. I've been working with him for a few months now. Directly that is. Since I became a Major. I watched him during the time that O'Neill was trapped in Antarctica. Their friendship is wonderful. Two men who have very little in common. But they are close friends. I know why. It's because of Daniel saving O'Neill's life on that first fateful mission to Abydos.

Everyone knows that Friday's for the guys are beer and pizza night and Tuesday's when they are on world is team night. Even now. Even though O'Neill technically isn't part of SG-1 anymore. They had been a team for seven years before O'Neill took the promotion. Even though Daniel was only part of it for six years. He spent a year as energy. I wasn't around for that. I've only heard about it. But the bond those four share is strong. O'Neill's promotion didn't change that and couldn't. I think that even if he retires they would keep the tradition up.

This base has a rumor mill worse than a high school. But it's only natural. I mean once we step outside those doors on the ground level we leave work behind. We can't talk about it at home. So the rumor mills run rampant. It's usually harmless. No facts at all. In my time here I have heard two most of all. O'Neill and Carter. Seems that on has been around from the beginning. And O'Neill and Daniel. That one seems to come and go. Little things bring it back. I've been told the first time it started was when SG-1 saved Earth near a year after the program started. Everyone believed that Daniel had died on Klor-el's ship. When O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c, and Bra'tac came back Hammond said that there was someone SG-1 would want to see. Daniel revealed himself and O'Neill hugged him in front of the whole base.

Over the years it's died down I hear.

So here I am waiting on my friend in a gay bar in Denver when I see Daniel walk in. This was new. Hell I didn't know he was gay. Or Bi. He did have a wife. So that makes him bi. Or gay. Not interested in women since then. Well what ever. Guess this goes good for me. Maybe I do have a chance with him. See me I am a gay man. But it didn't stop me from going into the Air Force. I just practiced discreetly.

He moves to the bar and the bar man seems to know him. Daniel talks to him for a minute then nods and takes the whiskey the man gives him. That's strange. I was told he didn't like alcohol that much. He stands beer cause Jack drinks it. Then I see a man walk up to Daniel. I can see the man is on his way to being drunk and he makes a pass as Daniel. When Daniel refuses him he acts like he going to hit Daniel. As his fist goes back Daniel smiles. This gets me wondering. Why is he smiling? This only pisses the man off more. Daniel takes a sip of his drink and the man tries to move his fist. I notice why he doesn't. Someone has a hold of his arm.

It's General O'Neill! The man takes one look at O'Neill and backs off. Daniel starts laughing. Then so does Jack. The bartender hands Jack a beer and Jack nods his thanks. It seems that some of those rumors are true. Both men are comfortable here. They make their way my way. This is the area where you can talk. I can hear O'Neill now.

"So, why are we here and not at home having fun?" O'Neill asks.

"Because a friend of mine is in town visiting another friend and he wants to see me." Daniel says. He kisses O'Neill on the cheek and O'Neill smiles. I think Daniel whispered something to him.

"I guess the fun can wait. I think he's here. Someone's waving at you." O'Neill says. I turn the direction he's pointing and my smile fades. It seems that the friend Daniel's waiting on is mine as well.

"Daniel. God it's been years." Jacob says as they hug.

"Yeah, well I've been busy. Jacob Reeves this is my boyfriend Jack O'Neill." They shake hands. I see Jacob looking around. "Jacob, who's the man you're waiting on?"

"My boyfriend. Seth Keirney." Yeah, now's the time to make myself known.

"Keirney?" O'Neill says. His eyes go wide and he looks around. Daniel is the one to spot me.

"Seth." Daniel said. Jacob looks at them.

"Daniel. General." I say.

"You know Seth?" Jacob asks.

"We work together." Daniel says. I see O'Neill watching me. Then his eyes lighten. With out words we've come to an understanding. I'll keep yours and Daniel's you keep mine.


	7. Sam and Janet

Title: Whose POV   
Author: DarkJediQueen   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Sam/Janet   
Category: Romance/General   
Spoilers: None   
Season: Eight   
Archive: Tell Me   
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I am talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

XX

They are friends. Best of friends. Everyone knows it. But they don't question it. Theyhave no reason to.Sam and Janet are two military women who came together because of the job. And Cassie.

Sam fell in love with Cassie but she didn't want to give up her job to have to raise her. And she knew she would have had to. But Janet...she was able to raise Cassie. So that's one way they hide. I really think that I'm the only one who's noticed. Maybe Teal'c has. I never know. He knew about my partner before my partner did. He sorta helped us clue ourselves in.

I'm in O'Malley's by myself because my partner is working late. Sam and Janet are eating alone in a booth. They are so good together. Janet's wearing makeup so I know it's a date. Sam wears makeup all the time, but Janet only does on dates. She told me so herself. She told me one of those times I was bored in the infirmary. And no one had brought me anything to do.

I keep myself hidden so they can't see me. They will take pity on me and invite me to eat with them. They say they won't mind. And they won't. Neither would be pissed at me. It would just be more of a team dinner. No chance of them getting caught. But I'll feel bad. So I hide. And I watch. I love seeing them interact. I love seeing Sam's eyes sparkle when she laughs. She only does that around Janet.

And Janet. She smile reaches her eyes and brightens her whole face. Both women are beautiful. But for me. I've never really swung that way. I like my bodies a little harder. And the equipment to dangle. Yeah, I was married once. I wouldn't say it was a loveless marriage but I only did it for personal gain.So that I could have a life. One that included me.Now I've got my lover. And for once in my life I am in love.

Janet keeps checking her watch. Why haven't they ordered? I see Janet get up and check outside for something. Maybe they are waiting on someone. I hide behind a menu when I hear Janet talking to someone.

"Your late." She says in her doctor tone.

"Yeah, I can't find him." I hear a voice say. Was that who I think it was. Yes, it is.

"Jack, how hard can it be to find Daniel? He's either at your house or his." Janet says. They stopped by my table. Damn. I want to know why Jack's looking for me.

"Well he's not. And his cell phone's at his house. I could page him. But he would go to the base. I lost Daniel. So sorry. The double date can't happen." Jack says. So Jack knows about them. I giggle. Jack turns to me. I know he does because I know him. I'm still hiding behind the menu. "Excuse me. This was a private conversation."

"Then maybe you should have it at your table." I say. Adopting a slight Spanish accent. Jack blows out a breath and they move to their table. Jack will be watching me for a while. My waitress comes over. "I'll be moving to that table shortly. Just deliver my food over there." I wait and set down my menu. I think Jack will be a little mad. Yeah, he's looking this way. I smile at him. I pick up my glass of beer and make my way to the table.

"Daniel Melburn Jackson." Jack says as I sit down beside Sam. I just smile and nod.

"You can't tell me I wasn't good." I say.

"Don't worry. When we get home. I'll get you good." Jack promises. Janet and Sam smile. I think they would love to see it.


	8. Jack Again

Title: Whose POV  
Author: DarkJediQueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/?  
Category: Romance/ General  
Spoilers: Within the Serpent's Grasp and The Serpent's Lair  
Season: Any Except six  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I am talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point in suing me.

XX

He's so damn hot. He really doesn't know it. He thinks that since he's old no one thinks he's hot. Me I've always liked older men. I don't know why. Of course with me working with him it would never happen. Plus Jack is so not gay. I wonder what he'd do if he found out I was. Throw me off his team? Nah, he wouldn't do that. I really don't think he's homophobic.

There was that one time on P3D- 635 where the leader of the tribe was gay. Jack took it all in stride. He even played along when I tried to help him and say that he and I were together that's why he couldn't take the offer they gave. Seems that in their culture only males and females get together to have kids. Otherwise it's strictly homosexual relations. I thought I would get punched out when we got back to our tents for holding his hand briefly. He asked me why I did it and I told him. He nodded said thanks and went to sleep.

He invited me over for dinner tonight. Said we hadn't had anytime alone lately. And since the job is so demanding we never get the chance to go out with women. Although for me it's men or women. I really do wonder what he would do?

Jack can cook. Most people on the base thinks that he lives off of fast food. But Jack can cook. He loves cooking meals for people. But since Sarah left he hasn't been able to. That's why he loves it when I agree to dinner. He can cook anything he wants. Of course the first time he did it for me I found he knows Italian fluently. That was right after the attack on Earth. I know Italian but Jack knows it better than I. We talked the whole night in Italian.

I can hear him peddling around in the kitchen. I think he's looking for the strainer. He always loses it. His phone rings. He yells at me to answer it.

"O'Neill residence." I say. I hear screaming over the phone and it's in English but the person is talking so fast and loud that I can't understand them. And the voice is definitely "Please stop yelling."

"Why? So that I don't disturb you and your lover boy. He was mine you know. I had him first. Now he's running around with another man…" He says some more things but Jack grabs the phone.

"Terry, you need to stop calling. God your in jail. I am not yours." He says before hanging up. I hear the pasta boil over and he runs into the kitchen. Jack's had a male lover. Jack's had a male lover. I'm stuck to the spot. I can't move. Finally I can move when he yells that dinner's done. I move to the dining room. He doesn't look me in the eye. I decide we can eat before I confront him. I ask about what he thought about what happened to SG-14 lasts week.

We have moved to the living room. Jack surprising isn't drinking any beer. We are playing chess. I'm winning as usual. It won't be long before he says he wants to play gin.

"You surprise me." He says to me. I look up at him. He smiles briefly then continues. "You find out that I am bi and don't try to delve into it."

"Well, you don't seem keen to talk about it. And it's none of my business." I say to him. He nods.

"Actually it is your business. I broke up with Terry right before that mission to Klorel's ship. He got drunk in a bar and killed a few people." Jack says to me.

"How is this my business?" I ask confused.

"Because I fell for someone else. That's why I broke up with him. I couldn't be with him and love that other person. But it was futile to even love the other person. There was no way that other person could love me." He says. Can he mean…? Is there a chance for us? "I love you, Danny."


	9. You Figure It Out

Title: Whose POV  
Author: DarkJediQueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: ?/? You figure it out.  
Category: Romance/General  
Spoilers: Anything is game up to and including season eight  
Season: Any up to and including season eight  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I am talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point in suing me.

XX

He's asleep on the couch. I invited him over to my place after he came back. I tried to sleep but I need to see that he's home. He's sleeping so peacefully. He looks so young when he's asleep. Like everything that has ever happened to him never has. Like us. Our fight that lead to out breakup. My inability to control my anger and jealousy.

He rolls over and groans. I know it a groan and not a moan because I know his moans. Or I used to until two years ago. That's when he walked out the door saying it was over. We stayed friends. Kept things professional. But everyone knew something happened.

I wouldn't have invited him over. But after he got back from being gone he looked so lost. He has his own place but right now I think what would be best is company. He needs contact with friends. And no matter what I want. That's what we are. Friends.

He's moving again. It's like he can't get comfortable. It's dark in the room so when he shoots up into a sitting position breathing hard he doesn't see me. I know it was a nightmare. He never screams out. Never has. No matter what. I've asked why he doesn't. He never answers.

"God!" He says. He stands up and moves to window in the den. I follow him with my eyes. "Of all the memories to give me of my time ascended. Why that one?" He asks Oma. I've heard he does that a lot. But I wonder what memory it was. I know it's nothing to do with me. He never dreams of me anymore.

"Is it punishment? Because some part of me loved seeing him there in pain. You know in the end I forgave him. But how could I forget what he said to me. How?" He's starting to cry. He's sinking down onto his butt on the floor. I'm not moving till I'm sure.

"I know your watching me. I can feel you. I know you are asking why I don't tell him. That I still love him. I guess I couldn't handle leaving again." I move to his slumped form and envelop him in a hug. He says nothing and just accepts the embrace.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. And I mean it. I am sorry for everything he has been put through. Everything I've done to him. All he does is snuggle closer into my embrace. He doesn't want to talk. Just to feel. I understand. He has had someone comfort him in a while.

"Thanks, Jack." Daniel says to me. I also hear him fall asleep again. I don't think I'll be letting him go this time. Or at least not until he goes away and I can go with him.


End file.
